Sean Schemmel
Sean Christian Schemmel (born November 21, 1968) is an American voice actor, ADR director, and screenwriter who has worked for Funimation. He also works for OkraTron 5000, NYAV Post, 4K Media Inc., Central Park Media and DuArt Film and Video. He has provided voices for a number of English adaptations of Japanese anime, as well as various animated series and video games. His most famous voice role has been the adult version of Son Goku in the Funimation dub of the Dragon Ball anime franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *009 Re:Cyborg (movie) – Navy Man *Ah! My Goddess (TV) – 3rd Class Earth Spirit (Ep. 6) *Armored Trooper Votoms (TV) – Additional Voice *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) – Hiroto (Eps. 23-24) *Berserk (TV) – Aide (Ep. 1), AV (Eps. 2-4), Conrad, Gaston & Soldiers (Ep. 9) *Berserk The Golden Age Arc I The Egg of the King (movie) – Gaston; General Gien *Berserk The Golden Age Arc II The Battle for Doldrey (movie) – Gaston *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III The Advent (movie) – Conrad; Gaston *Blue Gender (TV) – Rick *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Rick *Case Closed (TV) – Kowalski (Ep. 8) *Code Geass Akito the Exiled (OVA) – Scholz *Dinosaur King (TV) – Additional Voice *Domain of Murder (OVA) – Dispatch *Dragon Ball (TV) – Goku (Teen) & Assassin (Ep. 61) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Goku (Adult) & SS4 Goku *Dragon Ball GT TV Special – Son Goku & SSJ4 Goku *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Goku, Black Goku, King Kai & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Goku, King Kai & Nail *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) – Goku, King Kai, Nail, Vegito & Super Saiyan Shirt Guy (Ep. 76) *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Adult Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (movie 9) – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (movie 10) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (movie 8) – King Kai & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (movie 5) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (movie 1) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) – Gogeta, Goku, King Kai & Veku *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (movie 4) – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie 15) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (movie 7) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (movie 6) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) – Goku & King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (movie 2) – Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (movie 13) – Goku *F-Zero Falcon Densetsu (TV) – Announcer, Baba, Committee Head (Ep. 12), Maintenance Crew Member (Ep. 10), Monk, Pico & Security Divison Member (Ep. 9) *Fighting Foodons (TV) – Chet, Davy Gravy, Juiceman & Rapscallion *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) – Clause's Father (Ep. 4) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) – Additional Voice *G.I. Joe Sigma Six (U.S. TV) – Firefly (Ep. 14-) & Hard Master (Ep. 10) *The Galaxy Railways (TV) – Humanoid B (Ep. 10) *Giant Robo (OVA) – Tetsugyu (NYAV Post dub) *Gin Rei (OVA) – Tetsugyu *The Gokusen (TV) – Minoru & Kohei Iwamoto *Hades Project Zeorymer (OVA) – Gisou & IEB President *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) – Additional Voice *Kakurenbo - Hide & Seek (movie) – Noshiga *Kiddy Grade (TV) – Carvo (Ep. 4) *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (TV) – Additional Voice *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) – Gordeau *Midori Days (TV) – Jigoru & Vendor (Ep. 8) *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OVA) – Flaste Schole, Mr. Bancroft (Ep. 1), Saboa, Savioe & Tom (Ep. 1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (TV) – Flaste Schole *Munto (OVA) – Munto *Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time (OVA) – Munto, Munto's Father & Ranay Elder *Negadon: The Monster from Mars (movie) – Ryuichi Narasaki *Ninja Nonsense (TV) – Onsokumaru *Ojamajo Doremi (TV) – Mirabelle's Father & Simon *One Piece (TV) – Butchie, Carne, Hachi, Helmeppo & Kurobi *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) – Doctor Indigo *Outlanders (OVA) – Geobaldi (CPM dub); Tetsuya Wakatsuki (CPM dub) *Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files (OVA 2/1990) as Hiromi Yamazaki *Piano (TV) as Seiji Nomura *Pocket Monster Crystal: Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu (special) as Jimmy *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Alan (Ep 58); Christopher (Ep 117) *Pokémon (TV) as Kim (Ep 273) *Pokemon Advance (TV) as Archie; Customers in Line (Ep 139); Derek (Magma Grunt; Ep 97); Ever Grande Conference Referee 2 (Eps 126-129); Juan; Morrison; Mr. Moore (Flannery's grandfather); Old Man (Ep 35); Old Man Obee (Ep 73); Professor Cozmo (ep 54); Robert *Pokémon Chronicles (TV) as Jimmy; Kim *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness (special) as Chimchar *Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (movie) as Kodai *Pokémon: Black and White: Rival Destinies (TV) as Jervis *Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (movie) as Professor Lund *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (movie) as Lucario *Sadamitsu the Destroyer (TV) as Junk/Helmet *Samurai 7 (TV) as Genzo (Eps 9, 11-12) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) as Nobuyuki Sanada *Seven of Seven (TV) – Additional Voice *Shaman King (TV) as Amidamaru; Bus Driver (Ep 30); Nichrom; Rio *Shootfighter Tekken (OVA) as Iron Kiba *Shrine of the Morning Mist (TV) as Naonori Hieda *Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos (TV) as Shinzaburo Kuki *Sonic X (TV) as Black Narcissus *Space Pirate Mito (TV) as Kagero; Mako *Spiral (TV) as Takashi Sonobe *Tai Chi Chasers (KBS/Toei TV) – Additional Voice *Time of Eve (movie) as Katoran *Tokyo Mew Mew (TV) as Elliot Grant *Ultimate Muscle (TV) as Bone Cold *(The) Weathering Continent (movie) as Guard 2 *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Akashi; Car Driver (Ep 1); Murota; Roto *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time (movie) as Paradox; Professor Viper (recap) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (TV) as Akutsu; Grieger; Rudolph Heitmann; the MC; Torunka (Adult) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (U.S. TV) as Additional *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV) as Czar; Dr. Vellian Crowler; Mad Dog; Ojama Yellow; Professor Viper; T-Bone *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (TV) as Bronk Stone; Kazuma Tsukumo Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dishonored Death of the Outsider – Overseers *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta, Nail, Black Goku & Tokitoki *Fallout 4 – Strong & Male Ghouls *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & Tokitoki *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS – Lucario *NAtURAL DOCtRINE – Nebula *Smite – Sun Wukong *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Son Goku/Kakarot & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect – Son Goku/Kakarot & Vegito *The Dark Knight Rises: The Mobile Game – Batman/Bruce Wayne *Skullgirls – Horace *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & King Kai/North Kai *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & Nail *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Son Goku/Kakarot, Gogeta & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta & King Kai/North Kai *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Gogeta, Nail & Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Bullet Witch – Maxwell *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Gogeta, Vegito & King Kai/North Kai *Super Dragon Ball Z – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Son Goku Son/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Shadow Hearts From the New World – Ricardo Gomez *Shadow the Hedgehog – Black Doom *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito, Gogeta, King Kai/North Kai & Nail *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Roto *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Son Goku/Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Son Goku/Kakarot, Vegito & Gokule *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Son Goku/Kakarot & King Kai/North Kai Quotes Knownable Roles *'Son Goku' in DBZ *'Nail' in DBZ/DBZ Kai *'Maxxor in Chaotic Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS